Mirage S
by Rhea's Teleplays
Summary: After being bit by a snake, T'Pol revives believing she's human. As her behavior becomes increasingly problematic, the crew realize they have to convince her she's Vulcan.
1. Teaser

ENTERPRISE

"Mirage"

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE - Late DAY

SUPER: March 31, 2158

T'POL opens her eyes, staring at the green blood that is spattered across her hand. She is slumped over the helm controls.

Green blood oozes down the side of her face. She reaches a trembling hand up and swipes her fingers through the blood.

For a long moment she stares at the blood and then drops her hands to the controls. She sits back in the pilot's seat, staring at the barren wasteland land outside.

Strange purple bushes dot the landscape. Small, sharp pointed peaks rise from the thirsty land, one rising out of sight to her left.

She draws a deep breath and whimpers, putting both hands on her chest. She almost gets a full deep breath before she audibly exhales.

She lays one hand on the helm and keeps the other on her chest. She uses helm to aid her as she begins to rise to her feet. She coughs a little and cries out, falling back into the chair. Sunlight reflects into her eyes off helm...

DISSOLVE:

EXT. osewa home world - landing pad - DAY

SUPER: January 29, 2157

Shuttle pod one comes to a rest on the landing pad. Archer opens the side hatch and steps out with T'Pol, Trip and Hoshi.

They are surrounded by a city full of color that spreads across steep slope of an extinct volcano. Brightly colored plants are enclosed in gold and silver lattice. Between the buildings a turquoise ocean sparkles.

Before them five humanoid aliens wait in vibrant robes that sweep the ground. Their skin is yellow tinged and nubs run over their knuckles.

They smile, and it creases the laugh lines around their red, pupiless eyes. The Osewa REPRESENTATIVE standing in the middle of the five bows his head at the neck to Archer.

OSEWA REPRESENTATIVE  
Greetings.

The four return the greeting.

OSEWA REPRESENTATIVE  
I am Oriam. Welcome to Vasgha, travelers.

ARCHER  
Thank you.

Oriam turns to the side. He points at a door with a sweeping motion of his hand.

ORIAM  
Please, Captain Archer. Join us  
for a meal and we can begin talks of trade.

Archer walks toward the door and Oriam falls into stride beside him. The group disappears inside.

FADE OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

(NOTE: Episode credits fall over opening scenes.)

INT. ENTERPRISE - HALL

SUPER: June 5, 2151

T'Pol is walking down the hall. She is wearing her old uniform.

ARCHER (O.C.)  
T'Pol!

T'Pol stops and turns. Archer walks up to her, handing her a PADD. She takes it, glancing at the screen.

T'POL  
Captain, I gave--

ARCHER  
I don't need this, T'Pol.

T'POL  
It is an efficiency report,  
Captain. On Vulcan vessels they  
are run--

ARCHER  
T'Pol, I do not need this. Not  
every single day.

T'POL  
Do you not need to know how your  
crew is doing?

ARCHER  
Yes, but I trust that my crew  
knows how to do their jobs and so  
far they've been doing them just fine.

T'POL  
Yes, but--

ARCHER  
T'Pol, I'm only going to say this  
one more time. Efficiency reports  
every other month and that's all. Understood?

T'POL  
That will not help you properly  
evaluate your crew's production, Captain.

ARCHER  
By whose standards? Yours or mine?

T'Pol doesn't answer.

ARCHER  
Exactly. You know, T'Pol, it  
wouldn't hurt you to act a little  
like the rest of the crew.  
(walks away)  
Might help them warm up to you.

T'Pol looks down at the PADD in her hand. She gasps, seeing her blood on it...

CUT TO:

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE - NIGHT

SUPER: March 31, 2158

T'Pol opens her eyes, staring at the dark land outside. She slowly rises to her feet and on shaky legs walks toward the back. She kneels next to a bench, pulling open the top.

She fishes around the inside and pulls her hand back with a flashlight that she switches on. She shines it around the inside of the bench as she searches for something. Not finding it she crawls over to the other bench.

She immediately spots a medical kit and pulls it out. She finds a mirror and hangs it up. She starts to close the bench but stops and pulls out an electrical lantern. She turns on the lantern and hangs it near the mirror.

T'Pol slowly lifts up on her knees as she closes the bench lid and spreads the medical kit contents on it. She looks into the mirror and stops, touching the blood that's congealed on the side of her face.

T'POL  
That can't be right.

She suddenly grabs her chest, doubling over. She whimpers, trying to get a full breath. She collapses on the floor.

EXT. Osewa Home World - garden - DAY

SUPER: January 30, 2157

Archer and Oriam are discussing trade with Hoshi trailing behind them. The three pass through an archway, so engrossed in their conversation that they don't notice the artwork.

Far behind them, T'Pol and Trip are strolling through the garden, both taking notice of the statuary, topiary and gardens around them. They start under the archway and Trip stops, staring up at it.

TRIP  
Wow!

T'Pol stops, looking up. The top of the archway is painted with vivid colors and highlighted with precious metals and gems.

TRIP  
I'd of hated to be the one that  
did all that. Talk about a crink  
in the neck!

T'POL  
I doubt the artist did it standing.

Trip looks sidelong at T'Pol with a half-cocked grin.

TRIP  
I'd heard Michelangelo spent a  
lot of his time standing when he  
painted the Vatican  
Sistine Chapel ceiling.

T'POL  
I am unfamiliar with this artist.

T'Pol starts walking again. Trip joins her. Near the center, situated near the fence, is an arbor trellis made of silver. Under it are benches and chairs craven from obsidian and decorated with marble. Archer, Oriam and Hoshi have joined other Osewa that have gathered under the trellis.

Trip looks down at his hand, opening it to reveal nuts. He pops one in his mouth and then holds his hand out to T'Pol.

TRIP  
Wanna try one?

T'POL  
(glances)  
No. Thank you.

TRIP  
You've got no sense of adventure, T'Pol.

T'POL  
How does my disinterest in alien  
cuisine translate to a  
disinterest in adventure?

TRIP  
(grinning)  
T'Pol, you don't have an  
adventurous bone in your body.  
That'd be too... Impulsive.

T'POL  
You do not know me as well as you  
believe you do, Commander.

Trip laughs, looking at the plants they're passing. Like the plants in the city, they are enclosed behind gold and silver lattice work. Most of the flowers are enormous and velvety. Trip shakes his head.

TRIP  
Can't believe how many poisonous  
things they have on this planet  
-- plants, animals... Surprised  
the bugs aren't poisonous!

T'POL  
Only twenty percent of their  
animal population is venomous,  
and that percentage is reptiles  
and serpents. Much like Earth.

TRIP  
Yeah... But add to that all these  
plants and it makes ya wonder how  
they ever built this city at all.

T'POL  
That is a curious point.

Trip smiles, turning back to eating his nuts. The two join the group, standing behind Archer.

Archer's translator suddenly stops working. He pulls it out of his sleeve, tapping on it.

ARCHER  
Hoshi, ask them to wait a moment.  
My communicator isn't functioning.

Hoshi starts translating the request. Oriam and two other Osewa suddenly spring to their feet, angrily yelling and motioning the four away.

ARCHER  
What's going on, Hoshi?

HOSHI  
He's ordering us to leave.

ARCHER  
What did we do?

Hoshi starts to speak but Oriam cuts her off. He is being more demanding.

HOSHI  
He's demanding we leave or all  
business relations will be cut  
off permanently.

Archer stands, stepping around Trip. He stops, staring at the five Osewa marching toward them. They start yelling at Oriam and the Osewa. The new Osewa stop outside the trellis and the yelling begins to increase in volume.

ARCHER  
What the hell is going on, Hoshi?

HOSHI  
The newcomers are accusing Oriam  
and the other Osewa of stealing  
their business and it's getting  
heated, sir.

ARCHER  
Let's move over to the fence and  
let them straighten this out.

The four move away from the Osewa. The yelling match quickly progresses into brawl.

ARCHER  
We're going back to our quarters.

The four start around the Osewa. One Osewa grabs T'Pol's arm and she turns, pulling back. At the same moment another swings a fist at the Osewa. He ducks and the Osewa's fist slams into T'Pol's jaw. The force rips her arm from the Osewa and she falls back, landing at the edge of the fenced garden.

T'Pol's arm brushes something colored cream and black. She looks up, meeting the black eyes of a snake she just rudely awakened. It coils into a striking pose, lifting its head. T'Pol barely breaths.

Archer reaches down to help her up, but spots the snake before he touches her. He became instantly immotile.

TRIP (O.C.)  
(pained)  
Captain!

Archer doesn't move.

ARCHER  
Hoshi.

Hoshi walks up. She sees the snake and freezes.

HOSHI  
(quiet, frightened)  
Yes, sir?

ARCHER  
Order them to stop fighting, Hoshi.

Hoshi turns to obey. An Osewa punches another, who goes flying back into Hoshi. She tries to prevent him from falling, but ends up losing her balance and landing on T'Pol.

The movement shoves T'Pol's arm against the snake and it strikes. T'Pol doesn't make a sound, she simply passes out.

Archer grabs the snake behind its jaw, forcing the serpent's mouth open and carefully pulls the fangs out. He grabs the snake's tail, standing. Archer's head lifts when he notices the sound of the fight has stopped. He turns, finding Hoshi and the Osewa staring at him.

ARCHER  
Tell them we need the antivenin  
for this snake, Hoshi.

Hoshi tells them. There are a few moments of conversation between them before Oriam answers her.

HOSHI  
They don't know what antivenin is.

ARCHER  
Then reword it so they  
understand. We're racing time, Hoshi.

Hoshi and the Osewa talk for several minutes until all of them are shaking their heads. She turns back to Archer, shaking her head.

ARCHER  
(angry disbelief)  
They have reached warp six, cured  
most diseases on their planet,  
and they don't know what  
antivenin is?

Hoshi weakly shrugs.

ARCHER  
Fine. Then tell them I need  
something to put this snake in so  
we can take it back to Enterprise.  
Phlox is going to need it to make  
an antivenin. And tell them to hurry!

Hoshi turns to speak but Oriam interrupts her. He points at the ground behind her, saying something. Archer looks down.

Trip is lying unconscious on the grass with two large barbs sticking out of his neck. Above him a velvety orange and purple flower is wilting as it dies.

ARCHER  
(ridiculing)  
Do they have a cure for the flower?

Hoshi asks and they all nod.

ARCHER  
We need it, we need a container  
and they need to HURRY!

Hoshi relays the request. The Osewa scatter in different directions to obey Archer's requests.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE - DAY

SUPER: April 1, 2158

T'Pol regains consciousness. She slowly pulls herself back to her knees and bandages her head wound.

Lethargically she moves to the other bench, pulls blankets out and makes a bed on the floor. She climbs in it, pulling the blankets tight around her. T'Pol's eyes start to drift close.

ARCHER (O.S.)  
(whisper)  
T'Pol, stay with me.

T'Pol opens her eyes, staring across the empty shuttle pod.

ARCHER (O.S.)  
Fight for me, T'Pol. You're  
stronger than this.

A hand lies on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

T'POL  
Cold. I'm so cold.

ARCHER (O.C.)  
(whisper)  
Hold on, T'Pol.

T'Pol's eyes drift close.

DISSOLVE:

INT. ENTERPRISE - SICKBAY

SUPER: February 7, 2158

T'Pol opens her eyes, finding Doctor Phlox's chest in her line of sight. He's leaning over her to change screens on the monitor overhead. T'Pol smiles.

T'POL  
Doctor Phlox, that color does  
nothing for you.

Phlox smiles, leaning back. When he sees her smile, his fades.

PHLOX  
T'Pol... You're smiling.

T'Pol softly chuckles, closing her eyes.

T'POL  
I usually do to jokes, Doc.

PHLOX  
I... Wasn't aware of that.

T'POL  
My arm hurts real bad. Got any drugs?

PHLOX  
The swelling hasn't gone down  
completely but your fever broke and--  
(stops short)  
Do I got any drugs?

T'POL  
Yeah. My arm's killin' me.

Phlox retrieves a hypospray from a tray nearby. T'Pol turns her head while he gives her the shot, finding Trip asleep on the bio-bed next to her.

T'POL  
How's Trip doin'?

T'Pol looks at Phlox when he doesn't reply. He is staring at her. He gives her the shot and walks away without answering. He returns with a scanner and scans her from head to toe.

PHLOX  
T'Pol, what do you remember about the Osewa?

T'POL  
We visited them, they got into a  
brawl, I got decked and was  
bitten by a snake. I don't  
remember much past that.

Trip wakes up, taking interest in the conversation.

PHLOX  
Do you feel all right otherwise?

T'POL  
Actually, I kinda feel like I'm  
not quite awake. You know how it  
is when you wake up from a dream  
that feels completely real? Sorta  
there, sorta not.  
(beams)  
Or like the gravity plating has  
been turned off. Is that normal?  
It's kind of fun.

PHLOX  
Fun?

Trip lifts up on his elbow, staring at T'Pol.

TRIP  
You think that floating feeling is fun?

T'POL  
(beams)  
Hi ya, Trip!

PHLOX  
I'll be right back. Stay in bed, T'Pol.

Phlox walks over to a companel, calls someone and talks very quietly.

T'POL  
Wonder what his deal is.

TRIP  
Gee. Could it be you're talking  
and acting strange?

T'POL  
No I'm not. I'm acting like I always have.

TRIP  
No. You're not.

T'Pol looks at him with a sour expression.

T'POL  
Okay. I'll bite. How else would I  
be talking or acting?

TRIP  
Like a Vulcan.

T'POL  
(grins)  
Well then. Right there's the prob.

TRIP  
What's the problem?

T'POL  
I'd have to be a Vulcan to be  
acting like one.

Trip sits up like a springboard

TRIP  
PHHHHHHHLOX!

INT. ENTERPRISE - SICKBAY - LATER

T'Pol is wearing a loose garment. She sits on the edge of her bio-bed, one leg crossed over the other, looking utterly bored as she examines her fingernails.

Trip sits on the edge of his bio-bed with a blanket pulled tight around him, watching T'Pol. Archer and Phlox stand between them.

PHLOX  
I have run all tests five times  
and found nothing abnormal. The  
only hypotheses I can come up  
with is that she's suffering from  
delusions brought on by the venom  
or antivenin.

ARCHER  
How long is this going to last?  
How extensive is it?

PHLOX  
I don't know how long this will  
last. And as for how extensive,  
she thinks her parents are from Earth.

T'POL  
(mutters)  
Because they are.

PHLOX  
She also believes she was part of  
the San Francisco police force  
before she joined Starfleet.  
Moreover, she insists she is not a Vulcan.

T'Pol cocks her head to the side, glaring at Phlox.

T'POL  
Ya know, Doc, I'm sitting right  
here. You could talk about me  
like I'm in the same room.

ARCHER  
Didn't the Osewa say the venom  
wouldn't affect Vulcans?

T'POL  
If the venom isn't supposed to  
affect Vulcans and I'm a Vulcan  
like everyone thinks I am, then  
why am I affected? That really  
doesn't make much sense now does--

ARCHER  
T'Pol, hush!

T'Pol looks away with a crooked grin.

PHLOX  
They said that this genus of  
snake has never bitten a Vulcan,  
not that Vulcan's were immune.

T'POL  
(frustrated)  
I am not a Vulcan!

Trip starts shaking his head, staring at T'Pol in disbelief.

PHLOX  
And yet, T'Pol, you cannot  
explain why you have pointed ears.

T'POL  
Albeit unusual, a deformity.

TRIP  
Noooo!

The three look at him. Trip gets to his feet and walks up to her bed, looking her in the eye.

TRIP  
You are a Vulcan, T'Pol. For  
crying out loud, your name is Vulcan!

T'POL  
Because my parents liked the name  
and Vulcans. They were a minority.

ARCHER  
If that's the case, let's contact

your parents, T'Pol. Where are they?

T'POL  
We can't contact them.

ARCHER  
Why?

T'POL  
You know why.

ARCHER  
Humor me.

T'POL  
They're dead. My father owned a  
freighter, they were attacked,  
and the ship and all hands were lost.

TRIP  
DAMNIT, T'POL, THEY AREN'T DEAD!  
They aren't even human. They are VULCAN!

T'POL  
You know, Commander, this  
conversation doesn't involve you,  
and you're being rude.

TRIP  
Doesn't involve me? T'Pol, you and I ha--

ARCHER  
Trip.

TRIP  
Cap'n, she can't even remember--

ARCHER  
Now really isn't the time, Trip.  
Just getting her to remember what  
species she is more important.

T'POL  
(angry)  
I can't remember what, Trip?

ARCHER  
Doc, when can Trip go back to duty?

T'POL  
I can't remember what?

PHLOX  
In a couple of days.

ARCHER  
Can you release him to his  
quarters? I have a feeling you're  
going to have your hands full here.

PHLOX  
I can release him now.

TRIP  
No. Uh-uh, Cap'n. I'm staying. I--

ARCHER  
Trip, this isn't a suggestion.  
Phlox has his work cut out for  
him and you're only going to be in his way.

TRIP  
But, I--

ARCHER  
Trip!

Trip falls silent, casting his eyes to the floor.

T'POL  
Tell me what?

Trip walks away.

T'POL  
What isn't he supposed to tell me, Captain?

ARCHER  
It doesn't matter. I need you to  
focus on getting your memories back.

T'POL  
I have my memories back, Captain.  
I don't need to focus on anything.

At the door Trip looks back with a longing look. T'Pol notices, but he walks out before she can ask him about it.

INT. ENTERPRISE - MESS HALL

SUPER: February 15, 2158

The room is crowded with crewmen. Trip looks up when T'Pol steps up to the breakfast bar beside him. He stares at the large assortment of food on her tray.

TRIP  
Isn't all that going to make you sick?

Trip forks a few pancakes on his plate.

T'POL  
(flat)  
No.

Trip shrugs as he walks away. He gets a glass of milk from the replicator and then sits down at the last open table in the mess hall. Trip hunkers over his tray, starting to eat.

He glances up and sees T'Pol looking for a table, but her eyes keep coming back to the three open chairs at his table. Trip avoids her eyes. She starts toward him, stopping at a chair. T'Pol clears her throat before speaking.

T'POL  
Commander, may I--

TRIP  
(gruff)  
I don't care.

T'Pol sits down in the chair and begins eating in silence. She keeps glancing at Trip, watching him shovel his food.

Hoshi enters the room and gets her breakfast.

T'POL  
You were going to say something  
in the Sickbay. What was it?

Hoshi starts through the room, spotting the open chairs at Trip and T'Pol's table.

TRIP  
Nothin'

T'POL  
I don't believe that.

Trip stops eating. He stares at his plate as he pokes at his food. Hoshi walks up behind T'Pol.

TRIP  
You don't remember uh--

HOSHI  
Do you mind if I join you?

The two look up at Hoshi. There is a tense silence that quickly erases Hoshi's smile.

HOSHI  
Or I can find another--

T'POL  
(smiles)  
No. You can join us.

Hoshi sits down in an open chair.

HOSHI  
It's really crowded this morning!

T'POL  
I guess everyone else heard Chef  
was making blueberry pancakes and waffles.

HOSHI  
(smiles)  
Wow.

T'POL  
What?

HOSHI  
Captain Archer had told us you  
would be different. He said you'd  
forgotten everything about who you were.

T'POL  
That's nonsense. I remember  
everything, he and Phlox just  
don't want to believe that.

Trip grits his teeth.

TRIP  
(low)  
T'Pol, you cannot remember  
anything, including that you're a Vulcan.

Trip stands, walking around the table. He leans near her but she doesn't look at him.

TRIP  
And the sooner you get that  
through that stubborn head of  
yours, the better off everyone will be.

T'Pol looks up at him, her eyes narrowing with the anger. Trip doesn't back down, but there is a hint of nervousness in his face.

T'POL  
You should probably leave,  
Commander. Your company is unwelcome.

Trip slams a fist on the table, making everyone look up. T'Pol doesn't even flinch from the action.

TRIP  
Damnit, T'Pol! Snap out of this!

T'Pol looks back at her plate, resuming eating. Trip storms off.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. ENTERPRISE - T'POL'S QUARTERS - LATER

T'Pol steps from the shower and pulls a towel off the rack. She turns toward the door when her doorbell beeps.

T'POL  
Come in.

T'Pol takes her robe off a hook and pulls it on, tying the sash as she walks out of the bathroom. She looks up and stops. Trip stands in the middle of her quarters.

T'POL  
Can I help you?

TRIP  
You wanted to know what I didn't  
say in Sickbay.

T'Pol walks to her closet and starts going through her clothes. Although the clothes are ones she's always worn, she makes faces at all of them.

T'POL  
I have to get a new wardrobe.  
These are so boring.

TRIP  
I don't think they are. You look  
fabulous in all of them.

T'Pol grows still. She slowly turns to face Trip.

T'POL  
What is it you were going to say?

TRIP  
You and I were dating before you  
forgot everything. We were in  
love. And it's killing me that  
you don't remember any of that.

There is a long silence. T'Pol finally shakes her head.

T'POL  
We never dated.

TRIP  
Yes, T'Pol, we did.

T'POL  
No we didn't. I think I'd  
remember that.

TRIP  
T'Pol, you can't even remember  
you're a Vulcan, how could you?

T'POL  
I am not a Vulcan! I am human.

TRIP  
Trip. You've been calling me that  
for a long time.

T'POL  
No, I didn't, and I'm not going to now.

Trip walks toward her. She retreats from him but he catches her by her arms, holding her still.

TRIP  
T'Pol, I won't let you slip away  
like this. Not like this.

T'POL  
Let me go.

TRIP  
Please, just give me a chance to--

T'POL  
LET ME GO!

T'Pol shoves Trip back and he stumbles back a few small steps.

TRIP  
T'Pol, please--

T'POL  
I would never date you. I have  
feelings for someone else.

TRIP  
(gasps)  
What? Who?

T'Pol presses her lips together, cocking an eyebrow up.

TRIP  
WHO, T'POL?

T'POL  
I don't know what you thought  
you'd accomplish by coming in  
here and telling me we were  
dating, but it's not working,  
Commander. I'm not going to date you.

Trip walks toward her and she retreats into the wall. Trip leans in, resting his fingers lightly on her cheek as if he is about to do a Vulcan mind meld. T'Pol stares into his eyes.

TRIP  
I love you, T'Pol, and I don't  
know how I'm going to do it, but  
I'm getting you back.

Trip leans in close to kiss her, but stops. Instead he slides his hand into hers, gives it a squeeze and then storms toward the door. The door opens and Hoshi is outside, reaching for the doorbell.

TRIP  
Outta my way, Hoshi!

Hoshi steps back and he storms past. Hoshi walks in, watching T'Pol. She walks to her bunk and sits on the edge with her face in her hands. Hoshi sits down next to her.

HOSHI  
What happened?

T'Pol looks across the room. She shakes her head.

T'POL  
Nothing. A disagreement.

HOSHI  
Lover's spats are hell, aren't they?

T'Pol looks at her, wide-eyed.

T'POL  
What did you say?

HOSHI  
Lover's spats are hell. At least  
I think they are. I'm not big on fighting.

T'POL  
I don't have a relationship with  
that man, Hoshi. I can barely stand him!

T'Pol looks away, silently crying.

HOSHI  
Oh.

T'Pol and Hoshi sit in silence for a moment. T'Pol looks back up at her.

T'POL  
Why on Earth would you say  
something like that?

HOSHI  
Because before the accident you  
two were an item. I just thought...

T'POL  
We were?

Hoshi nods. T'Pol looks at the floor.

T'POL  
But... I love Captain Archer.

Hoshi doesn't hide her surprise.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

SUPER: February 24, 2158

Trip walks onto the bridge hearing T'Pol and Hoshi giggling and gossiping. Trip sits down in front of the engineering monitors and begins working.

Mayweather looks back at him and then anxiously glances at the woman. He turns his chair to face Trip.

MAYWEATHER  
Sir.

TRIP  
(looks up)  
Yeah?

MAYWEATHER  
Could you find someone to relieve  
me for a break?  
(motions at women with his eyes)  
I really need one.

Trip looks at the women.

TRIP  
Hoshi.

Hoshi turns to Trip.

HOSHI  
Yes?

TRIP  
You have two hours of your shift  
left, right?

HOSHI  
Yes.

TRIP  
What do you have left to do?

HOSHI  
Reports, sir.

TRIP  
(looks back at monitors)  
Why don't you finish them in your quarters.

Hoshi and T'Pol look at each other.

TRIP  
That was an order.

Hoshi obeys. T'Pol gets up and walks over to him. He doesn't acknowledge her.

T'POL  
Why did you send her to her quarters?

TRIP  
She needed to go.

Trip gets up and heads toward the lift. T'Pol follows him and halfway across the bridge she blocks his way. Trip crosses his arms over his chest, staring down at her. Mayweather watches the confrontation with growing concern.

T'POL  
I am your senior officer and you  
will confer with me before  
sending any crewman off the bridge.

TRIP  
You weren't my senior officer  
before you lost your mind, and you  
sure as hell ain't one now.

T'POL  
You just can't stand a woman with  
a mind of her own, can you, Trip?

TRIP  
WHAT?

Mayweather turns and taps the companel.

MAYWEATHER  
Travis to Captain Archer.

ARCHER (Com Voice)  
Go ahead.

MAYWEATHER  
Sir, you'd better come out here.  
There's a problem.

ARCHER  
I'm on my way.

Travis turns back to the fight.

T'Pol steps close to Trip, putting her hands on her hips.

T'POL  
(taunting)  
Just admit it. You have to be in  
control and that's why you sent  
her to her quarters.

Trip points a finger into T'Pol's chest.

TRIP  
I'm not admitting to a lie, T'Pol.

T'Pol slaps his finger away and he puts his hands on his hips.

TRIP  
While this new and unimproved you  
may find it ideal to sit up here  
on the bridge and chatter like  
you were off duty, it's a little  
irritating to the rest of us. If  
you were a senior officer, you'd know that.

T'POL  
If it were a problem, Captain  
Archer would have brought it to  
my attention.

Neither hear the ready room door open or notice Archer walk up behind Trip.

TRIP  
Maybe he's just hoping you'll  
come to your senses and realize  
you are a Vulcan.

T'POL  
I AM HUMAN!

TRIP  
If you're human, I'm a horse's ass.

T'Pol crosses her arms over her chest and smirks.

T'POL  
(smirks)  
You called it.

TRIP  
You bit--

ARCHER  
Trip.

TRIP  
BUTT OUT OF THIS--

Trip spins around and finds Archer standing there. His anger instantly dissipates.

TRIP  
(tight)  
Sir.

Trip and T'Pol hastily pull themselves to attention. Archer watches both of them and is silent for so long they both began to look nervous. Archer finally releases a soft breath.

ARCHER  
Where's Hoshi?

T'POL  
Trip sent her to her quarters to  
work, sir. An order that--

ARCHER  
Thank you, T'Pol. Return to your duties.

T'POL  
Permission to speak freely, sir.

ARCHER  
Denied. Return to your duties  
immediately, T'Pol.

She hesitates and then returns to her station.

ARCHER  
Commander, you're expected in  
engineering. You probably ought  
to go straight down there and  
stay to the END OF your shift.

TRIP  
Yes, sir.

Trip leaves the bridge.

Archer walks over to helm and leans on it. Mayweather guiltily looked up at him.

ARCHER  
What did you have to do with this? You look as guilty as sin.

MAYWEATHER  
I asked for a break, sir.

ARCHER  
You're not scheduled for one.

Mayweather looks at the controls.

MAYWEATHER  
Permission to speak freely, sir?

Archer looks at T'Pol and holds her gaze as he continues.

ARCHER  
If you feel comfortable doing so.

MAYWEATHER  
It's alright, sir. Look, I'm not  
trying to take sides, but it's  
really hard to do my job when  
there are people sitting on the  
bridge talking like they're in  
the mess hall. And with the same  
color of humor too. It's very distracting.

ARCHER  
I agree. It was something that I  
had planned on addressing today, actually.

T'Pol looks away, a tear sliding down her cheek.

ARCHER  
But it has been addressed and I  
hope we don't have to worry about  
this matter again. Will we, T'Pol?

T'Pol shakes her head.

ARCHER  
I'm sorry, I didn't hear that.

T'POL  
No, sir.

Archer looks back at Mayweather, who has turned his attention back to the helm controls.

ARCHER  
Why don't you take fifteen  
minutes to clear your head? I'll  
take helm.

MAYWEATHER  
Thank you, sir. I'm sorry about this.

ARCHER  
Of everyone involved, you are the  
only person that didn't do  
anything wrong. Don't be sorry.

MAYWEATHER  
Yes, sir.

Travis gets up and leaves the bridge. Archer sits down at the controls, watching the view screen.

T'Pol looks at his back, silently crying. She attempts a couple of times to say something, but in the end turns back to her work.

INT. ENTERPRISE - HALL - LATER

Archer stops outside the door and taps the doorbell. The door opens and he enters.

INT. ENTERPRISE - T'POL'S QUARTERS

T'Pol is sitting on her bunk, hugging a pillow. She looks up at him.

ARCHER  
You said you wanted to talk?

T'POL  
I'm sorry for my insubordination earlier, Captain.

Archer heaves a tired sigh, scrubbing his fingers on his forehead. He walks over to her desk and pulls the chair out, turning it so he can sit facing her.

ARCHER  
Look, T'Pol, I know you believe  
everything you're saying, right  
down to being human, but do you  
really think we'd be this  
persistent about correcting you  
if you were right? Even in this  
state of mind you're in, there  
has to be some part of you that  
can recognize this as a problem.  
T'Pol, you are a Vulcan and we  
miss the person you were.

T'Pol looks up at him.

T'POL  
She sounds so dull. Why would you  
want her back?

Archer smiles, looking down at his hands as he leans forward on his legs.

ARCHER  
You had wonderful moments, T'Pol.  
And I miss that in you. You  
rarely ever swayed from your  
duties. You were loyal without question.

T'POL  
You don't think I'm loyal?

Archer looks up at her.

ARCHER  
You've done a poor job of proving  
otherwise so far.

T'Pol sets her pillow aside and moves to Archer side. She sits down, laying her head on his leg. Archer tenses, holding his arms and hands away from her.

ARCHER  
What are you doing?

T'POL  
I can be loyal.

T'Pol looks up at him and Archer quickly moves away. T'Pol stands, her expression turning lustful.

ARCHER  
I need to go.

Archer turns to leave. T'Pol quickly blocks his exit, moving in on him.

T'POL  
I only want to get your  
attention, Jonathan. That's all.  
Why can't you accept me for who I am?

Archer backs away as she advances. He backs into the desk and she quickly wraps her arms around him and starts kissing him. Archer tries to push her off. She proves stronger and persistent.

As a last resort he swipes a leg out, tripping her. T'Pol falls back and he rushes out of the room. T'Pol lies where she fell, starting to sob.

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE - DAY

SUPER: April 1, 2158

T'Pol wakes with a start. Wind is howling outside, throwing sand and gravel against the hull and window. Static breaks across the companel but she makes no attempt to respond.

HOSHI (O.C.)  
Doctor, what do I do? T'Pol is  
barely responding.

Her breathing is shallow and raspy. In order to take a breath she presses her arms to her chest and pushes down. Every breath makes her whimper softly. She looks at helm when static breaks across it again.

PHLOX (O.C.)  
Keep her talking until you get here.

T'Pol closes her eyes, rolling on her side. She drops her arm, able to breathe a little freer.

T'POL  
(whisper)  
Cold. So cold.

The static and voices fade away.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. ENTERPRISE - Captain's READY ROOM

SUPER: February 25, 2158

T'Pol enters the room. Archer sits on the edge of his desk. Trip stands at the farthest windows, hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. T'Pol glances at him before addressing Archer.

T'POL  
You requested to see me, Captain?

ARCHER  
Yes. We need to talk about your  
conduct last night.

T'POL  
Captain, I'm sorry about that. I  
don't know what I was thinking,  
but I can assure you it won't  
happen like that again.

ARCHER  
Ever since you revived sorry is  
all I've heard from you. And what  
do you mean, 'like that again'?

T'Pol doesn't answer. She watches Trip cross his arms over his chest, looking at the ceiling. Archer stands, stepping in front of T'Pol.

ARCHER  
Last night I came to my wits end.  
I'm reassigning your duties and  
you will remain in Sickbay or  
your quarters until Doctor Phlox  
can cure you or we return to  
Earth, whichever happens first.

T'POL  
Why are you doing this to me?

ARCHER  
Because we are all worried about  
you, T'Pol. Even Doctor Phlox  
admits that this has gone on too  
long. He's going to do everything  
he can to get that old, boring  
you back. The one we trust.

T'Pol looks at the floor, looking lost.

ARCHER  
Report to Sickbay. Doctor Phlox  
is expect--

T'POL  
Have you ever thought maybe  
that's why I don't remember any  
of this, Captain? I was boring!

Archer smiles, nods slightly.

ARCHER  
But we'd come to expect it. We  
all depended on you when things  
got tense because you never flew  
off the handle like we humans do.

T'POL  
I'm human.

ARCHER  
You're Vulcan.

T'POL  
I am human!

ARCHER  
T'Pol, you are a Vulcan. You were  
born one, you will die one.

A tear rolls down her cheek.

T'POL  
I'm human. Why can't you believe me?

ARCHER  
Because it's not true, T'Pol.

T'POL  
I can be her for you. I'll be her. I'll learn how to be.

ARCHER  
I doubt that's possible with how  
you've been behaving.

T'POL  
Jonathan, I can be--

His anger rekindles.

ARCHER  
You seem to be confused about whom  
you have a relationship with and  
you will address me as Captain.

T'POL  
But I remember a time when we  
talked about us and--

Archer lays his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. She stops talking, staring in his eyes

ARCHER  
I am only going to tell you this  
once, T'Pol, so listen very, very  
carefully. My interest in you,  
before you were bit, was only as  
a friend, and even less than that  
now. Before this someone loved  
you and you loved him, so before  
you do something foolish, you  
should consider that.

Archer steps away. T'Pol looks from Trip's back to Archer. She shakes her head, backpedaling toward the door.

T'POL  
That's a lie too. I didn't.

ARCHER  
Yes you did.

T'POL  
THAT'S A LIE! A DAMNED LIE! I AM  
HUMAN AND I NEVER LOVED ANYONE BUT YOU!

Archer says nothing. T'Pol turns, slams her hand against the door control and runs out crying. Archer looks at Trip when he turns toward the door.

ARCHER  
Trip, I'm--

Trip stops.

TRIP  
(angry growl)  
With all due respect, sir, I  
don't have much to say to you  
right now.

Trip leaves the room without a word. Archer walks over to his armchair and falls into it, massaging his temples.

INT. ENTERPRISE - BRIDGE

SUPER: March 13, 2158

The bridge is quiet. Trip, Hoshi and Reed are working at their stations. Archer is reading a PADD. Something beeps on Hoshi's controls and she taps it.

HOSHI  
Enterprise.

She listens a minute, her brow furrowing. She turns to Archer.

HOSHI  
Sir, Travis is asking for you.

Archer sets the PADD aside as he rises to his feet.

ARCHER  
Put him on.

Hoshi taps a control.

ARCHER  
What's going on, Travis?

MAYWEATHER COM VOICE  
(winded)  
Sir, it's T'Pol. She's lost it!  
We were unpacking, she grabbed a  
phase pistol and shot everyone.  
When we came to, she was gone.

Archer shakes his head.

ARCHER  
And you don't know where she is?

MAYWEATHER COM VOICE  
No, sir.

ARCHER  
How is everyone?

MAYWEATHER COM VOICE  
Shocked.

ARCHER  
We'll be down shortly. Archer out.

Archer turns toward the lift.

ARCHER  
Trip, Malcolm.

The two follow him onto the lift.

I/E. Uninhabited Planet, SHUTTLE POD - LATER

Archer stands at the side hatch of a shuttle pod, watching Phlox check over the five crewmen sitting on the benches. He turns to Archer.

PHLOX  
They're fine, sir. She had it on stun.

ARCHER  
Malcolm.

Reed appears in the doorway.

ARCHER  
Go back with Travis and the others.

REED  
What are you going to do, sir?

Archer looks outside. Trip is sitting in the shade of the second shuttle pod, staring into the forest.

ARCHER  
Trip and I are staying here to wait.

REED  
For what?

ARCHER  
Do as you're ordered.

REED  
Yes, sir.

Archer steps out and Reed steps in, shutting the hatch behind him.

EXT. UnINHABITED PLANET - DAY

Archer walks toward Trip. Behind him the shuttle pod rises and heads toward the sky. Archer stops beside Trip, but he doesn't look up at him.

ARCHER  
We should probably set up camp,  
Trip. And tell Hoshi to get  
started on scanning the planet  
for her biosign.

Trip nods, but doesn't move. Archer sits down next to him.

ARCHER  
But that can wait.

Trip doesn't answer.

EXT. UNINHABITED PLANET - camp site - NIGHT

SUPER: March 17, 2158

Two tents are set up next to the shuttle pod. Archer is leaning against a log, Trip sits against a tree stump. The crackling camp fire is the only sound that fills the night.

Trip holds a tin cup with both hands and stares blankly at the camp fire. Archer watches Trip as he idly tosses pinecones and sticks into the campfire, sending firefly embers into the darkness above.

ARCHER  
It's strange not to hear any  
sounds, isn't it?

Trip nods, a slight movement without emotion. Archer picks up a stick, picking the bark off of it.

ARCHER  
Are you still angry with me?

Trip doesn't answer.

ARCHER  
Trip, I didn't know she was going  
to do that, and if I had--

TRIP  
I'm not mad.

ARCHER  
Are you sure?

Trip sips his drink.

TRIP  
T'Pol isn't herself, I can't be  
mad at her for acting like this  
when she doesn't even know who  
she is. And you did stop her. If  
you'd stayed and... If all this  
had turned out different, then I  
might be angry still.

ARCHER  
You stormed out of my ready room  
like you were.

TRIP  
I was. Then. Then I calmed down  
and put it into perspective. I'm good.

Archer starts breaking the stick into little pieces.

ARCHER  
She's lucky to have you. I doubt  
most men would have forgiven her.

Trip looks past Archer, watching something beyond the shuttle pod.

ARCHER  
To be honest, Trip, I never  
imagined you and T'Pol together.  
Ever. I'm still not used to the idea.

TRIP  
(distracted)  
Yeah? Here's another  
shocker. She's come back.

Archer looks up, sees where Trip is looking and turns.

T'Pol stumbles into the firelight. She is dirty and a steady stream of tears has cut fresh tracks down her face. The knee of her pants is torn, revealing a scabbed wound.

T'POL  
I thought you two would leave me.

She stops between them.

TRIP  
No matter how angry or frustrated  
I'd get, I'd never leave you, T'Pol.

Archer slowly turns around, pulling bark off the stick again. T'Pol looks from one man to the other and then walks up to Trip.

T'POL  
I think you're right, Trip. I  
mean, I know your right. I got to  
thinking about everything you've  
said and everything that's wrong  
with me. I have green blood,  
pointed ears... That's not human.

TRIP  
No. That's not.

T'Pol sinks to her knees beside him. Trip lays a hand on her arm.

T'POL  
I'm sorry, Trip.

Trip smiles, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She leans into him, letting him hold her tight.

T'POL  
I don't remember being Vulcan.

TRIP  
Well, I bet with all the rituals  
you Vulcans have, I'm sure  
there's one for this. We'll head  
on back in the morning, you get  
some sleep and a shower, a good  
breakfast, and then we'll get a  
hold of them together. Sound like a plan?

T'Pol nods. She presses her face into his chest, starting to cry hard. Trip holds her tight, whispering to her, reassuring her.

Across the fire Archer watches them.

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE - Late DAY

SUPER: April 1, 2158

T'Pol hears people moving around her, but doesn't open her eyes.

ARCHER (O.C.)  
How's the shuttle pod look, Trip?

TRIP (O.C.)  
It can fly. I don't know why she  
didn't lift off. And the COM is  
functioning too. Wonder why she  
didn't respond to Hoshi's hails.

Something metal twangs against metal.

ARCHER (O.C.)  
I don't think she was able to do  
much judging from the look of  
this head wound. Hustle with  
those repairs so we can get her  
back to Phlox.

The sound of clothes rustling comes close.

TRIP (O.C.)  
Another two minutes and we're in the air.

ARCHER (O.C.)  
Do you think the Vulcans helped her?

There's a soft electronic beep.

TRIP (O.C.)  
We talked before she left the  
monastery. She appeared to be the  
old T'Pol. I hope she is.

T'Pol opens her eyes, looking up at Archer. Behind Archer, Trip is working in an open panel. Archer smiles, laying his hand on her shoulder.

ARCHER  
We're going to get you back. Trip  
has a few minor repairs to make.  
Hang in there, okay?

T'POL  
Back where? Who are you?

Trip's tools clatter to the floor when he turns. Archer's smile melts into shock.

ARCHER  
What?

T'POL  
Who are you?

On hands and knees Trip scurries to her side. Archer moves out of his way. Trip takes her hand, staring in her eyes.

TRIP  
Don't do this, honey. If you're  
still not you, don't joke.  
This isn't funny.

T'POL  
What are you talking about? Who  
are you two?

TRIP  
No, no, no, no. What's your name?  
Do you remember what species you are?

T'POL  
(weak)  
I don't know... My name.

T'Pol's eyes drift close. Trip laces his fingers in her, touching her face with his other hand.

TRIP  
T'Pol, stay with me. Please stay with me.

T'POL  
So cold...

TRIP  
Please, baby, please open your  
eyes. Please look at me. Please.

T'Pol doesn't respond.

TRIP  
T'POL!

For a brief moment T'Pol looks at him and then dies.

TRIP  
T'Pol?

Trip shakes her. He starts to cry.

TRIP  
Cap'n, we have to give her CPR. Get the--

ARCHER  
She's gone, Trip.

Trip gets up and pulls a defibrillator from one of the benches. He turns back to her. Archer stands, grabbing his shoulders.

ARCHER  
She is gone, Trip. You can't  
bring her back. Not this time.

Trip shakes his head, stepping back.

TRIP  
No.

Archer reaches out and takes the defibrillator from Trip. Trip walks back to T'Pol and kneels down. He pulls her to his chest, cradling her head against his chest. Trip breaks down.

Archer sits down on the floor, dropping the defibrillator next to him. He puts his head in his hands.

INT. ENTERPRISE - SICKBAY

SUPER: February 7, 2158

T'Pol opens her eyes, finding Doctor Phlox's chest in her line of sight. He's leaning over her to change screens on the monitor overhead. She does nothing. Phlox looks down and smiles.

PHLOX  
Welcome back.  
(over his shoulder)  
Captain.

Phlox walks away as Archer approaches. He smiles, laying his hand on T'Pol's arm.

ARCHER  
You look better this morning.

T'POL  
How long have I been in Sickbay?

ARCHER  
A few days. Doctor Phlox was able  
to make the antivenin in time. He  
had a hard time keeping you  
stable before it worked.

T'POL  
I am...

ARCHER  
You're what?

T'POL  
Confused. Have I been in a  
shuttle pod accident?

ARCHER  
No. Why?

T'POL  
Have I met with other Vulcans?

ARCHER  
(jokingly)  
Not unless you're not telling me again.

T'POL  
Was I bitten by another serpent?

ARCHER  
No, T'Pol. Why all these questions?

T'POL  
I am confused about what events  
have transpired. Please tell me  
what has happened since I was bitten.

ARCHER  
After the snake bit you we  
brought you back here. I stayed  
to finish trade negotiations and  
we left the Osewa home world four  
days ago. You've been in Sickbay  
the entire time, but you were  
delusional up until twelve hours ago.

T'POL  
Where is Commander Tucker?

With his head, Archer motions to T'Pol's other side. She turns her head. Trip is unconscious on the bio-bed next to her.

T'POL  
What happened to him?

ARCHER  
One of those large poisonous  
flowers shot a couple barbs in  
his neck. Phlox says he's lucky  
it missed his jugular or he'd be dead.

T'POL  
I wonder how I knew...

ARCHER  
What?

T'Pol looks up at the ceiling.

T'POL  
With all due respect, Captain,  
I'm quite exhausted still. May I rest?

ARCHER  
Of course. I'll check back in  
later on. It's good to have you back.

T'Pol doesn't reply. Archer leaves and Phlox returns to her side. He gives her a shot.

PHLOX  
That should keep your arm from  
hurting. Do you feel fine otherwise?

T'POL  
Yes, Doctor. How serious is my injury?

PHLOX  
Extensive, but not life  
threatening any more. Do you  
remember what you thought was  
happening to you? You were very emotional.

T'POL  
No. I remember nothing.

PHLOX  
Most don't. Get some rest.

Phlox leaves her sight. She rolls her head to the side, her eyes already drooping with drowsiness.

T'POL  
(whisper)  
Get well fast, Trip. I want to  
tell you about my hallucination...  
You never gave up on me.

T'Pol drifts to sleep.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT FOUR

**WGA # 905327  
**Written by A. Rhea King


End file.
